


She Was an L.A. Girl

by Soquilii9



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Memories, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: She always hated Texas.  He couldn't make her stay for an eternity.
Good Session, Lin Pictures, Warner Bros. Television own the premise.





	

**Los Angeles - Two Years Ago**

Martin Riggs placed a styrofoam cup of hot coffee away from the stack of mail on his desk, sat back in his chair and began riffling through interoffice, magazines and junk mail. One white legal envelope stood out from the rest. He leaned forward and ripped it open. There it was. His temporary L.A. assignment was finished and he had passed his re-certification to return to work in his home state. There was a jaw-dropping salary increase and orders to report to the El Paso Police Department in six weeks.

At last, he could get away from the choking smog, hellacious traffic, overwhelming inner-city problems and once more focus on the simple things like border homicides and major vice and drug busts worth bragging about.

Miranda, however, would not be happy.

Miranda, the only truly good thing to have come out of this assignment. Miranda, his wife.

Married now for six months, they were ecstatically happy. Her family loved him as one of their own, especially his widowed father-in-law. Riggs, a dark blonde six-footer speaking with a Texas twang, joined a dark-haired Latino family with music on their tongues each Sunday for dinner. Miranda's father never failed to raise a toast to his new son-in-law and clap him on the back.

However, during a trip back to El Paso to meet his folks after their summer wedding, Miranda had all but wilted from the ninety-degree heat and had struggled to adjust to the increase in elevation. The 32nd parallel of West Texas on the Mexican border was not to her liking - not after the cooler, if smoggy, hustle and bustle of Los Angeles. But then, she was used to it.

Her large family; her beloved father; all the friends she had ever known were in Los Angeles. She was a good actress and she never complained, but when he looked closely at the face he loved so much he could divine her thoughts.

Yet when he called and told her about the job she was ecstatic.

Within two weeks she had efficiently scoped out El Paso apartments and arranged a mover, all online. They could ship the truck and with the raise they could afford a car for her.  All they had to do was show up in El Paso and start building a life for themselves. The apartment was temporary; they both wanted a home of their own and children to fill it.  In time, it would all be theirs.

Ronnie Delgado, City Attorney for Los Angeles and Miranda's father, wiped the tears from his eyes, gave them his blessing and watched them drive away.

On the plane headed east, away from everything familiar, Miranda sighed as she looked out the window. Los Angeles receded into the cloudy distance.

'Honey,' said Martin, clasping her hand, 'I know you. This wouldn't have been your first choice.'

Her face lit up in a brilliant smile. 'Maybe not. And maybe I'll be a little homesick for a while. But home is where you are, Baby. I'll go anywhere with you,' she replied.

~~~

**Los Angeles - Today**

That exchange played in Martin's mind as he sat in his father-in-law's office once more. As of old, Ronnie Delgado poured his son-in-law a drink.

'It didn't take you long to make yourself at home in L.A.'

'Aw, hey, you can keep the sun. This ain't home,' Martin said as he lifted the glass to his lips.

Ronnie nodded gravely. 'I know.'

Martin finished the drink, grimacing, and rose to shake his father-in-law's hand. Thanks for smoothing everything out with Internal Affairs.'

'Of course,' Ronnie replied, clasping Martin's hand. Martin turned to leave, limping out the door. He paused beside the wedding picture Ronnie proudly displayed in his office. His father-in-law spoke behind him, his voice breaking. 'Martin ... thank you ... for bringing her home.'

'I didn't have a choice,' he replied. 'She's an L.A. girl. Always hated Texas. Couldn't make her stay there for an eternity.'

'No, Martin,' Ronnie said gently. 'She would've gone anywhere with you.'

 

_Shadows settle on the place_ _♪_ _♪_ _That you left_ _♪_ _♪_ _Our minds are troubled by_ _♪_ _♪_ _The emptiness_ _♪_ _♪_ _Setting fire to our insides for fun_ _♪_ _♪_ _Collecting names of the lovers…_ __  
  



End file.
